Una nueva vida
by MaraB3
Summary: Emma trabaja en fiestas organizadas por su ex-novio Neal, acaba de conocer a su familia y se plantea cambiar su vida. Regina vive feliz al lado de su novio Robin, pero es en una fiesta donde conoce a Emma y toda su vida se pone del revés, haciendo que se replantee como desea que sea su vida y con quien quiere compartirla. Historia Swanqueen. AU en parte. Sin magia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Emma estaba sentada con los pies apoyados en su mesa. Hablaba por teléfono y parecía estar algo alterada.

Cuando el hombre la vio en ese estado prefirió esperar fuera a que tuviera un momento para recibirle.

-Es que no lo entiendo de verdad Emma, no lo entiendo… ¿cómo te puede gustar trabajar en eso?- le recriminaba la mujer que decía ser su madre a través del teléfono.

-Mary…es que es mi trabajo. No es el mejor de los trabajos y ya te he dicho que estoy pensando en dejarlo pero… entiéndelo, no puedo dejar así sin más.

-Pero si ya sabes que tu padre- Emma hizo una mueca, todavía no se acostumbraba a esos términos- te puede ofrecer trabajo. Es cierto que tendrías que venir a Storybrook pero… sería un buen trabajo, con un buen trabajo y vivirías cerca nuestra. Por favor, piénsalo…

-Lo sé, y sería genial trabajar con… papá… pero si trabajo en algo quiero que sea por méritos propios y no por ser la hija del jefe.

-¡Pero que mérito tiene trabajar enseñando tu cuerpo!- exclamó indignada Mary Margaret- ese no es un trabajo para una señorita, es un trabajo para…

-No te preocupes, he entendido lo que ibas a decir- respondió Emma con una voz dura y seca- lo quieras o no es mi trabajo. Ha sido lo que he encontrado y me pagan bien. Lo dejaré pero cuando sea el momento adecuado. Todavía tengo un par de asuntos pendientes.

-Lo siento Emma… no quería… ya sé que es tu trabajo y que solo te dedicas a eso porque no tienes otras opciones... y eso es en parte culpa nuestra. No quería… bueno, tu piénsalo por favor, plantéatelo muy en serio, a tu padre y a mi nos haría muy felices y estoy segura de que a ti también. En cuanto conozcas a la gente del pueblo te van a encantar…

-Sí lo pensaré. Tengo que dejarte- añadió al darse cuenta del hombre en la habitación de al lado. Colgó el teléfono sin esperar a decir si quiera adiós.

-Adiós, hija- dijo Mary Margaret a la línea ya vacía.

-Perdón por la espera, eran asuntos de familia… ya sabes…- se excusó Emma ante el hombre- ¿hay algún problema Neal?

-No te preocupes Emms, tenemos un nuevo encargo. El sábado.

-Espera, que tomo nota- cogió una especie de formulario de su mesa para empezar a rellenarlo con los datos que le trasmitia su jefe.

-Será en un barco. Es una fiesta… un pack general, ya sabes…

-Mmmhumm, ¿cuántas chicas?

-Todas las que estén disponibles. Tengo entendido que ya tenemos unas cuantas ocupadas el sábado ¿no?

-Si… además Eli y Sara no pueden venir a trabajar

-Bueno, ¿irás tú?

-Sí, claro, han pedido todas las posibles ¿no? Además, hace tiempo que no me montó en algún yate –un sonrisa apareció en su cara- me apetece un poco de fiesta, y esta gente lo quieras o no siempre montan unas fiestas increíbles

-Qué bien lo sabes ¿eh?

-Sí… ya sé que a la gente no le gusta estos trabajos, pero tienen su parte buena. Y si no tienes otra opción…

-¿Lo dices por tu madre? Te sigue insistiendo con que te vayas al pueblo a vivir con ellos, ¿verdad?

-Si… y entiendo porque lo dicen pero… no pueden pretender aparecer de repente y que seamos una familia perfecta… vivir en un pueblo, con gente que no conozco…

-Bueno, ellos te abandonaron, no pueden pretender nada. Tu vida está aquí. Y tu eres feliz, aunque no les guste tu trabajo tienen que aceptarlo.

-A ver, no te equivoques. Ellos me dejaron porque querían lo mejor para mi y desde luego yo quiero compartir mi vida con ellos. Y este no es un trabajo para toda la vida. En algunos aspectos está bien. Y gano bastante dinero solo por estar en una fiesta. Pero no es un trabajo del que quiera vivir para siempre. Empezando porque dentro de poco dejarán de solicitarme. Y mi madre tiene en parte razón…

-Lo sé Emma, pero no puedes marcharte así…

-¿Por qué no? Nada me ata aquí salvo este trabajo y allí me ofrecen uno nuevo.

Neal se sintió dolido. Sabía que ella no lo hacía por hacerle daño, pero su amor por la rubia iba mucho más allá de lo profesional y ella lo sabía. Y es por eso que no se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Neal sobre los suyos.

Emma se apartó cuidadosamente, intentando no herir a su compañero.

-Neal… ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Lo que fue fue pero ya no hay nada más. Te quiero, eres mi amigo, fuiste mi novio en su momento… pero ahora no quiero una relación. Estoy en un momento complicado. Y esto no hace más que hacerte daño a ti…

-Lo sé- repitió el chico- solo quería que supieras que si quisieras podrías tener tu hogar aquí y no en ese pueblo escondido… Si en su momento funcionó no entiendo porque no podemos darnos una oportunidad ahora.

-Porque en su momento éramos totalmente diferentes. ¡Nos conocimos robando un coche, por amor de Dios! Fui a la cárcel por tu culpa. Y ya pasamos esa fase, te perdone. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera tener una relación contigo. Quizás si estuviera en otras condiciones… pero con todo este lio con mi familia… no tengo tiempo para pensar en otras personas y no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Bueno Emma, tu solo piénsalo…- el chico se marchó dejando a Emma sola.

-Me parece que todo el mundo quiere que piense mucho pero aquí nadie piensa en lo que yo quiero…- se quejó para sí misma para luego repasar el informe sobre su trabajo del sábado y empezar a llamar a las chicas que la acompañarían.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

-Regina, cariño, ¿ha llegado una invitación?- Robin revisaba las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó la mujer asomándose desde la habitación de al lado.

-Hook me dijo que mandaría hoy la invitación…

-¿Será esta?- preguntó Regina enseñándole una especie de carta decorada.

-¡Sí, es esa! ¿Vendrás verdad? Es el sábado…

-¿Este sábado? ¿Dónde?

-En su nuevo yate… ya conoces como es Hook, ha estado todo el día en el trabajo fanfarroneando sobre cómo va a ser la fiesta. Ha contratado a muchas personas, incluso a…-dudo antes de decirlo temiendo la respuesta que iba a recibir de su novia- mujeres.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Regina le miró con gran sorpresa- ¿Prostitutas?

-¡No, no!- se apresuró a negar Robin-…no hay sexo… solo están ahí…

-¿¡Pero qué le pasa a ese hombre!? ¿Y tú vas a ir a esa fiesta?

-Bueno… aunque no sea algo de trabajo… ya sabes que es útil entablar relaciones con otras personas de la empresa… ¿Eso quiere decir que tu no vienes?

-Ah no, no, si tú vas yo voy también.

-Eso que estoy notando no serán celos ¿no?- bromeó Robin.

-Cállate- respondió Regina dándole un pequeño empujón mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a comentar. ¡Me encantará leeros!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 _Casa Regina y Robin_

-Cariño, ¿estás lista?- Robin se había metido dentro de un incómodo traje que, sin embargo, le sentaba de maravilla. Llevaba varios minutos esperando a que su mujer se preparara.

Estaba cansado de esperar porque mientras lo hacía acudían a él pensamientos contradictorios, le asaltaba la duda de si deberían o no acudir a la fiesta.

"Ya hemos dicho que iríamos… nos lo pasaremos bien"

"Por otra parte… Regina no parece muy entusiasmada"

"Probablemente acudirá Graham…" Robin estaba al tanto de la relación que él y su novia habían mantenido cuando ellos ni siquiera se conocían y, aunque sabía que todo había acabado entre ellos no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso al respecto. Sobretodo conociendo a Graham.

"Además está Hook, con su comportamiento hacía cualquier mujer sobretodo después de un par de copas" Y no es que temiera que su novia se sintiera atraída por él, nada más lejos de la verdad, él sabía que no tenía que temer nada con lo que respectaba a ese tema. Su único temor era que su compañero hiciera sentir incomoda a Regina.

Esta no solía acudir a fiestas o ceremonias del trabajo de Robin y él quería que, para una vez que iba, todo fuera perfecto.

-Ya estoy lista- interrumpió sus pensamientos la morena saliendo de su habitación.

-Perfecto Regina-dijo el hombre mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- estás muy guapa, cariño.

-Gracias-sonrió ella-tú también estás muy guapo.

Acto seguido depositó un beso cariñoso sobre los labios de su novio

-¿Nos vamos?

-Venga, yo conduzco- la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron de su casa rumbo a una fiesta que cambiaría sus vidas por completo.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 _Barco de Hook_

Emma y sus compañeras habían llegado pronto al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta como era su costumbre.

El dueño aún no había llegado pero se encontraron con otra gente que había sido contratada para preparar la comida, repartirla, organizar la música o decorarlo todo.

Como solían hacer, se pasearon por todo el barco observando donde estaba cada cosa, listas para llevar a cabo su función de la mejor manera posible.

A Emma le gustaba su trabajo en ocasiones. De ninguna otra forma podría encontrarse ella en una fiesta de este estilo, destinadas exclusivamente a las personas más ricas de la sociedad.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones se encontraba con personas que no desearía, gente maleducada e impertinente que llegaba a tratarla como un objeto.

En principio su principal función era quedarse quieta y no molestar, conforme la fiesta avanzara ya empezaría a acercarse a los participantes de la fiesta. Todo dependía de los deseos y la forma de ser del organizador.

En ocasiones se había encontrado durante varias horas quieta sin poder participar en la fiesta, mientras que en otras había llegado a formar parte de esta como si se tratase de una invitada más. Estás eran las mejores.

Hook llegó una media hora antes que los invitados. Saludó y se acercó a hablar con los jefes de los distintos grupos que había contratado.

Cuando le tocó hablar con Emma le miró de arriba a abajo.

-Hola, señorita…

-Emma Swan

-Encantado, yo soy James, aunque todos me llaman Hook- dijo el hombre guiñando un ojo.

-Va a ser una gran fiesta ¿no? ¿Qué celebramos?

-Umm… una chica curiosa ¿eh? Me gusta. Celebramos mi ascenso en el trabajo y el haber comprado esta nueva embarcación.

-Entiendo por lo que has dicho que ya tienes algún barco más…

-Pues sí, ¿te gustan los barcos?

-Me gustan, me gustan, pero no puedo permitirme uno y menos organizar una fiesta en uno- le sonrió con encanto. Después de varios años trabajando en esto sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería, sobre todo con hombres como Hook, aunque tenía que reconocer que tenía algo que le hacía sentir cómoda y él era bastante atractivo.

-No te preocupes, Emma- al decir su nombre le miró a los ojos y sonrió, demostrándole que estaba coqueteando con ella- mantente un poco al margen de la fiesta al principio, pero puedes participar. No es justo que una chica tan bella como tú se quede solo mirando sin disfrutar de una fiesta tan magnifica como esta.

-Umm, me gusta la idea, aunque estoy trabajando…

-No te preocupes, tu trabajo es disfrutar, sino disfrutas tú como vamos a hacerlo los demás.

Emma rio y le sonrió. Estaba siendo mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera había empezado la fiesta y ella ya estaba invitada.

-Bueno, ¿dónde quieres que nos situemos antes de la llegada de los invitados?

Hook le indicó los detalles, donde quería que se situaran, como quería que se presentaran y como debían saludar. También le pidió que no bebieran hasta que no hubiera pasado algo de tiempo.

-Los invitados deben emborracharse antes que vosotras- le dijo riendo.

-No te preocupes, no solemos beber, al menos no demasiado- respondió ella, también con una sonrisa en su cara.

Por último hablaron sobre cómo debían ir vestidas. El bikini fue la opción elegida, de hecho era de lo más solicitado sobre todo en las fiestas que tenían lugar en playas o barcos, como era el caso.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco. Iban entrando en el barco y observaban admirados las instalaciones de última generación. Hook, además, no se cortaba a la hora de fardar de su nueva embarcación.

Todos eran gente que parecía tener mucho dinero, lo demostraban en los coches en los que llegaron al muelle donde les esperaba la fiesta, sus ropas pero sobretodo en su actitud.

Emma había tenido mucho tiempo para observar a ese tipo de personas y era completamente consciente de las diferencias que había entre ella y los demás.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina y Robin llegaron de los últimos y se encontraron a Hook esperando para darles la bienvenida.

Los abrazó a ambos como si fueran grandes amigos aunque a cambio solo recibió a un incómodo Robin y a una tensa Regina.

-Era cierto lo que decías- murmuró asombrada Regina a su novio cuando ya se encontraban dentro- ha contratado a unas chicas solo para estar ahí. Que denigrante debe de ser trabajar así. Miralas, todas quietas en bikini- movió la cabeza mostrando su reprobación- ¿Cómo quieren que la sociedad avance si siguen existiendo trabajos como este y gente que los contrata?

-Regina, por favor, mantén la calma- le pidió Robin.

La fiesta se fue desarrollando con gran normalidad, Regina tenía varios conocidos en la fiesta, mientras Robin parecía conocerlos a casi todos.

Cuando habían pasado ya un par de horas Regina se aburrió de escuchar a su novio hablar sobre trabajo con sus compañeros y decidió dar una vuelta por el barco.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Emma se encontraba asomada por la borda mientras fumaba un cigarrillo que un tal Graham le había dado. Este se encontraba situado a su lado y parecía haber bebido más de la cuenta.

Emma estaba disfrutando con su compañía, sin embargo no le importó que se marchara a buscar algo de beber y así estar unos momentos a sola, disfrutando de unos momentos de descanso.

Regina no había contado con marearse, pero tras pasear un poco por la cubierta se sintió bastante mareada, por lo que decidió ir a algún sitio sin mucha gente para poder asomarse tranquila e intentar mejorar con el aire fresco de la noche.

Fue entonces cuando se estampó de lleno contra una mujer vestida solo con un bikini que fumaba un cigarrillo que por suerte fue a caer al mar.

-Lo siento- murmuró Regina.

-No se preocupe, ¿está bien? Tiene mala cara…

-¿¡Qué sabrá usted de malas caras!?- exclamó con mal tono una enfadada y mareada Regina. Apenas pudo terminar la frase porque tuvo que asomarse por la borda para después vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

Sintió como unas manos le sujetaban con cuidado por la espalda para luego ayudarla a incorporarse.

Emma la miró preocupada, no sabía demasiado bien que hacer en situaciones así, sin embargo, le ayudó a sentarse en una silla cercana y después se arrodilló para ponerse de rodillas y preguntarle: -¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Regina no quería que le ayudara, no quería que se compadeciera de ella, sobre todo esa mujer que tenía ese trabajo, que estaba medio desnuda en un barco lleno de desconocidos a cambio de dinero. Sin embargo, necesitaba agua y no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar por lo que asintió y dejó que aquella extraña le cuidara.

Emma corrió rápidamente a donde se encontraban las bebidas para coger una botella entera de agua que se dijo, ya devolvería más tarde.

Cuando volvió, se encontró a la mujer sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y con los ojos cerrados pero con un color de piel algo más saludable.

Sin ni siquiera preguntarle, echó un poco de agua en sus manos y después las pasó por la frente de la desconocida que se apartó de un brinco, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿¡Pero qué hace!?

-Parece que ya mejora…- fue la respuesta de Emma que no quiso responder a las malas maneras de la mujer- intentaba reanimarla y por lo que veo ha ido muy bien- después esbozó una sonrisa- Soy Emma- añadió mientras estiraba la mano para que fuera estrechada.

-Mire, señorita, le agradezco su ayuda, gracias, pero esto no nos obliga a entablar una especie de conversación en la que fingimos que nos conocemos y que nos obligará a saludarnos por la calle si nos vemos algún día. Yo venía hacía esta parte del barco para estar sola, así que si me lo permite…

-Pues vaya… es usted un poco maleducada, ¿no le parece?- Emma quería a toda costa entablar una conversación con aquella mujer y al escuchar sus palabras se dio cuenta de que su única opción era la de comenzar una discusión que, si bien no era una buena manera de relacionarse con una desconocida, si le serviría para al menos, intentar conocer su nombre.

-¿Pero cómo se le ocurre?- exclamó indignada la mujer- ya le he dado las gracias, y se lo agradezco de verdad, pero ya está, ¿qué más quiere?

-Su nombre

-¿Y por qué el interés si puede saberse? No me parece algo relevante en esta situación.

-Yo le he dicho el mio…

-¿Y? Lo ha dicho porque le ha dado la gana, y ni siquiera lo recuerdo

-Emma- añadió la otra mujer.

Regina se dio cuenta de que aquello no le llevaba a ninguna parte y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse cuando escuchó una voz que le hizo quedarse quieta, un nerviosismo acudió a ella de repente.

-¡Regina!- exclamó Graham, quien acababa de llegar de buscar las bebidas.

-Hola, Graham- fue la respuesta de la mujer que se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un asombrado Graham que, desde luego no parecía esperar encontrarla allí y a una sonriente Emma que había conseguido lo que quería, su nombre.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó el hombre.

-Mi novio trabaja en la empresa

-¿Tú novio? ¿Quién es?

-Robin

Emma se encontraba al margen pero escuchaba con atención toda la conversación.

-Umm… Robin, nunca creí que pudieras salir como alguien como él.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Robin es un hombre caballeroso, amable, bueno… - "como tú" tuvo ganas de añadir. Sin embargo se contuvo, la relación entre ellos dos se había roto por culpa de ella que con sus celos había provocado que él se marchara.

-Bueno… recuerdo como fue nuestra relación… nunca creí que fueras a salir con un hombre que no solo tiene una exmujer sino también un hijo.

-He cambiado, Graham- intentó ocultar el asombro, extrañeza y enfado que provocaron las palabras de Graham. Y este, borracho como estaba no lo percibió, pero si la rubia que escuchaba un poco apartada la conversación.

Llevaba año y medio con su novio y no había oído hablar sobre hijos ni exmujeres.

"Es una mentira" intentó convencerse. Pero supo que debía hablarlo con Robin lo antes posible.

-Me marcho, me ha gustado verte, Graham- aunque se notaba a la legua que esto no era así, el hombre se acercó y depositó en su mejilla un beso, para después volver al lado de Emma que se quedó mirando como la morena se marchaba, seria, sola y pensativa.

 **Me alegra que os esté gustando! Espero que os animéis a comentar vuestras opiniones. Intentaré subir otro capitulo hoy ya que este lo tenía prácticamente terminado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Regina llevaba bastante tiempo sola. No quería ir a hablar con Robin después de lo que le había dicho Graham, y tampoco tenía amigos realmente en aquella fiesta, así que cuando encontró una zona en la que no había nadie decidió sentarse allí.

Cuando quedaba poco para las doce el barco comenzó a moverse. Esto asustó a Regina, si se había mareado solo con el impulso de las olas contra el barco quieto sería mucho peor con este en movimiento.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, donde estaba colocada le llegaban pequeñas gotas provocadas por el choque entre el barco y las olas que le resultaron de lo más agradable. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el mar le mojara. Se sentía francamente bien y se alegró por primera vez en toda la noche de estar allí.

-¿Disfrutando del viaje?- dijo una voz a su derecha que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado. No abrió los ojos, sin embargo la sonrisa que momentos antes adornaba su cara se tornó en un gesto que parecía expresar desagrado- no, no, no haga eso.

Con un suspiro de resignación abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su lado a la que ella llamaba "la mujer del bikini" que le miraba sonriendo.

-¿Qué no haga qué?

-Dejar de sonreír, tienes una sonrisa muy bonita- Emma hablaba sinceramente. Aunque no la conocía y su único encuentro había sido un poco desagradable, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decírselo.

Regina no supo que decir ante eso. No entendía porque lo decía. El único que le decía que su sonrisa era bonita era Robin. ¿Qué quería esa mujer? Una idea cruzó su mente rápidamente: _Está ligando conmigo_. Sin embargo, la rechazó enseguida, _menuda tontería, ¿por qué ligaría esta mujer conmigo? Aunque es bastante bonita…_ No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada que trató de ser discreta a la mujer a su lado, que sonreía amistosamente.

Emma se rio al percibir la extrañeza de la mujer.

-¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nunca nadie? Es algo que claramente deberías saber

-Bueno… mi novio pero…- Regina se sentía algo tímida, no sabía muy bien que decir, por un momento perdió su habitual dureza, pero pronto se recompuso- No creo que sea apropiado que me lo diga usted.

Emma volvió a reir:- era un comentario totalmente objetivo, no buscaba más que hacerle un cumplido. Me parece que no suele recibir muchos, cosa que, sinceramente, me extraña- a Emma le había encantado esa mujer. Le resultaba extrañamente misteriosa y era muy muy guapa. Sin embargo, parecía que no lo sabía.

Regina volvió a no responder. Y Emma decidió que sería mejor cambiar de tema.

-¿Sabe a dónde vamos?

-No, probablemente sea Hook intentando fardar de su barco. ¿Lo sabe usted?

Emma asintió y sonrió con emoción, _como una niña pequeña_ pensó Regina.

-¡Ha conseguido permiso para fuegos artificiales!- exclamó.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó, más bien gritó Regina.

-No me digas que te dan miedo…- sin darse cuenta Emma comenzó a tutearla, esto fue algo que Regina notó, pero prefirió no decir nada, estaba más ocupada pensando en lo que iba a ocurrir minutos más tarde.

-No…no…-respondió, sin embargo, la negativa no sonó nada convincente.

-¿Alguna vez los has visto cerca?-preguntó Emma.

Regina volvió a negar:- no desde que era una niña.

Nunca le habían gustado. No era exactamente miedo, ¿Cómo le iban a dar miedo? Joder, no, pero… simplemente no le gustaban. No los , nunca los había visto demasiado cerca, pero si no le gustaban desde lejos… ¿por qué le iban a gustar de cerca?

Quería que se marchase. No iba a presentar debilidad ante aquella mujer, tenía que irse antes de que empezaran los fuegos.

-Yo… ha sido… una conversación…interesante, pero… me gustaría que me…- dejara sola, así terminaba la frase, sin embargo un sonido demasiado fuerte para su gusto le hizo pegar un grito.

Los colores iluminaron el cielo y sin quererlo ella cerró los ojos y si no hubiera tenido a la mujer a su lado se habría tapado también los oídos.

Emma miró admirada el inicio de un espectáculo maravilloso. Empezó a sonar música y el segundo fuego artificial fue disparado.

Al darse cuenta del malestar de la mujer que estaba a su lado, no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que no le iba a gustar, no la conocía mucho, pero parecía una mujer a la que no le gustaba mostrar debilidad aunque estuviera rota por dentro.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, la rodeó entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra ella. Regina intentó separarse con asombro, sin embargo, Emma se mantuvo imperturbable y la mantuvo pegada a ella. Regina se dejó llevar y se escondió en el cuello de aquella mujer.

-¿Te fías de mí?- le susurró Emma al oído, y a pesar del ruido, la música y los aplausos que se escuchaban en el otro lado del barco, Regina la escuchó y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda- tienes que ver esto- le volvió a susurrar- mira, por favor, no te vas a arrepentir. Yo me quedo aquí a tu lado.

Regina se revolvió en su cuello. Se estaba comportando como una niña, eso no era propio de ella. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que verlo. Y aunque no la conocía de nada, se sintió a salvo de todo entre los brazos de aquella mujer, saber que se iba a quedar allí con ella le dio más valor y, manteniéndose abrazada a Emma, se atrevió a mirar.

Sintió como el corazón le latia a mil. Estaba ante uno de los espectáculos más hermosos que nunca había visto. Por primera vez, empezó a escuchar la música en lugar del ruido que provocaban los fuegos y esta junto con las luces le hicieron sentir como si flotara.

Los brazos que la envolvían le apretaron en un cariñoso abrazo que intentaba trasmitirle seguridad.

Emma le miró, era un poco más alta que Regina gracias a sus tacones y se sorprendió gratamente al percibir una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en la cara de la morena.

Regina realmente se sentía feliz.

Se olvidó de todo. Del miedo infundado que tenía segundo antes, de que se encontraba entre los brazos de una mujer que no conocía de nada… Y se sintió como si estuviera donde debía. Era como la sensación de estar en casa. Aquella mujer era increíblemente cómoda y agradable. Se sentía tan bien…

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguna de las dos se movió hasta que escuchó una voz que la llamaba y regresó de golpe a la realidad.

-¡Regina!- era Robin.

Las dos rompieron el abrazo. Se sintieron como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, sin embargo, se trataba de un abrazo, como se abrazarían dos conocidas o dos amigas, algo completamente normal ¿no? Se preguntó Regina.

Los brazos de Robin fueron los que le rodearon en esta ocasión.

-Lo siento, olvidé el miedo que te dan… -le dijo el hombre.

-No te preocupes, me he dado cuenta de que me gustan-respondió ella.

-¿En serio?

-Sí,sí, Robin. Ahora, disfrutemos del espectáculo.

Y se dejó abrazar esta vez por su novio. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo, era como si se hubiera roto algo, pero lo único que había cambiado era la persona que le rodeaba…

 _Menuda tontería_ pensó Regina, intentando volver a sentirse como segundos antes sin éxito.

 **Bueno, como prometí, aquí está el segundo del día. Espero que os guste y que os animéis a comentar.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Muchas gracias por las reviews, desgraciadamente, mi correo no va demasiado bien y algunas no me han llegado, solo las he podido leer desde mi móvil, ni si quiera desde el ordenador, no entiendo el por qué… pero bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y a los que no gracias por leerme, ojalá os animéis a escribir una review.**

 **Por cierto, he decidido que voy a cambiar el título del fic, ya que he encontrado uno que se llama igual. Estoy pensándolo pero si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, las acepto** **. Lo aviso ahora para que no os sorprenda el cambio cuando lo haga.**

 **Espero de verdad que os esté gustando, os traigo hoy el capítulo 5.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Tras el bonito espectáculo, el barco regresó al puerto y dejó a sus pasajeros en tierra, quienes se deshicieron en elogios hacía Hook por la gran fiesta.

Emma observó a Regina marcharse de la mano de su novio sin que le diera tiempo a despedirse. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no había dicho la morena que no quería tener nada que ver con ella? Seguro que se había sentido aliviada cuando su novio había acudido a rescatarla de sus brazos, sin embargo… se había sentido tan bien… Pero, si para ella hubiera sido igual, ¿no se habría al menos acercado a despedirse? No le dedicó ni tan si quiera una mirada, debía dejar de pensar en ella.

Por su parte, Regina no se había alegrado ni lo más mínimo de tener que separarse de su desconocida protectora, y ¡desde luego que no se había acercado a despedirse!, no podía permitir que aquella mujer supiera lo que le había hecho sentir. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada furtiva mientras esta no miraba.

 _Pero ¿qué te pasa? Regina, por favor, contrólate, esto no es propio de ti_ se regañó mentalmente, mientras se marchaba agarrada a la mano de Robin.

Tras la fiesta, Emma se acercó a Hook para recibir su dinero, que este le cedió de muy buena gana, excediéndose un poco en la propina. Se notaba que estaba bastante borracho.

Cuando Emma iba a bajar del barco, oyó como el hombre le llamaba.

-Señorita Swan

-¿Sí?

-¿Querría quedarse un rato en mi compañía? Por lo que tengo entendido, acaba de recibir una suma de dinero más que razonable y no creo que de buena suerte no celebrarlo aunque sea minimamente con un par de cervezas…- el hombre esbozó su sonrisa más encantadora.

Emma dudó un momento. Sin embargo, acabó optando por volver al barco. Era un hombre apuesto, simpático, parecía divertido, y la verdad no había bebido apenas y no le vendrían mal un par de tragos.

-Llámame Emma, por favor

-De acuerdo,Emma

Así comenzó una interesante conversación en la que Emma se sintió siempre a gusto y que finalizó en uno de los camarotes del lujoso barco.

Por otro lado, Regina decidió que no le diría nada a Robin sobre lo que había descubierto en la fiesta, al menos no esa noche.

 **ALGUNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

El coche amarillo cruzó la frontera del pueblo. Eran alrededor de las ocho y media.

 _Llega a tiempo para cenar_ pensó Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret era una mujer entregada, y si algo tenía que ver con su familia, aun más. Había reunido un un grupo de gente, reducido para su gusto, en la frontera del pueblo y sujetaba entre sus manos un cartel que rezaba:

 **Bienvenida a tu hogar, Emma**

Emma vio a la comitiva desde lejos, se planteó dar la vuelta y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo, no pudo evitar seguir adelante y a las ocho y media de un caluroso miércoles 22 se encontró cruzando la frontera del pueblo y deteniendo su coche para abrazar a su madre y presentarse a aquellas personas que sin conocerla habían ido a recibirla.

No le dijo a su madre que había sido algo excesivo, no se lo dijo y se arrepintió, pero, en su defensa diría que no tenía ni idea de la fiesta que su padre estaba organizando en ese momento en Granny's, y con una sonrisa tuvo que saludar a todo el pueblo, que la recibía como si fuera una antigua amiga que regresaba de un largo viaje.

Emma agradecía el esfuerzo pero tras un viaje de siete horas en coche con una breve parada en un pequeño hostal de carretera, lo único que quería era descansar.

Pero consiguió aguantar un rato, era muy considerado por parte de la gente del pueblo, y aunque cansada disfrutó bastante de la fiesta.

Sobre las diez, se acercó a hablar con su madre que se encontraba en la barra hablando animadamente con una chica que se llamaba Bella.

-Hola…mamá-hizo el esfuerzo de no llamarla Mary o Mary Margaret en aquel momento, después de que se hubiera preocupado tanto por darle un buen recibimiento. La mujer lo notó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando, Emma?

-Muy bien, la gente de este pueblo es maravillosa, he estado hablando con Ruby, la camarera, me da la impresión de que podemos ser buenas amigas, se giró para guiñarle un ojo y esta le respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Habían conectado de forma casi inmediata.

-¡Me alegro mucho! Todos tenían mucha ilusión por conocerte

-¿Ha venido todo el pueblo?-se sorprendió.

-Sí, a excepción de la alcaldesa- pareció poner mala cara cuando habló sobre ella-pero, si te soy sincera, me alegro de que no hay venido. Esa mujer…es malvada, hace cualquier cosa para conseguir sus fines, lleva en la alcaldía más de diez años, a mi parecer, amaña las elecciones, es imposible que tanta gente le vote, no goza de apoyo popular.

-Eso es cierto-interrumpió Bella- tiene algo que no me gusta, no es una buena persona, siempre es fría y antipática. Aunque en su defensa diré que no creo que haya mejor alcaldesa que ella, en el sentido administrativo y económico, claro está. Quizás sea la experiencia pero no sé… se le da muy bien llevar el pueblo, de eso no nos podemos quejar, ¿no es cierto Mary?

Mary Margaret no pareció disfrutar dándole la razón, pero es que era cierto, el pueblo iba mejorando con los años, se desvivía porque cada vez todo fuera mejor, organizaba fiestas, aunque nunca acudía a ninguna… pero para Mary, otra persona también podría hacerlo así de bien, más concretamente, ella misma. Llevaba presentándose a las elecciones unas tres veces seguidas, y nunca salía elegida, aunque estaba segura de que recibía muchos más votos que la que siempre resultaba ganadora.

-Tampoco ha podido venir su marido que está de viaje, pero él es un encanto, no sé como se pudo casar con esa mujer… y creo que no falta nadie más, bueno… Archie, estaba malo. Ya está… el hijo de la alcaldesa… no míralo, allí está, es un amor, no entiendo como puede ser así teniendo a esa mujer como madre-negó con la cabeza- voy a presentártelo. Henry, cariño, ¿quieres venir un momento?-exclamó la mujer mirando a un chiquillo que jugaba con una niña en una esquina.

-Hola, cariño- le saludo Mary Margaret- mira, quiero presentarte a mi hija, se llama Emma.

-Lo sé- respondió el chiquillo- he visto los carteles, y ya sé leer- continuó muy orgullosos.

Después se giró hacia Emma que le miraba divertida por la actitud del niño.

-Soy Henry Mills, encantado-y después le tendió la mano para que esta se la estrechase.

-Yo soy Emma Swan- respondió la mujer con ganas de reir y al mismo tiempo asombrada de la buena educación del niño. Después le estrechó la mano.

-Es usted todo un caballero- no pudo evitar elogiarlo.

-Eso mismo dice mi madre.

-Hablando de tu madre- interrumpió Mary Margaret- Henry, ¿no es un poco tarde para que estés aquí solo?

-¿Qué hora es?- respondió el niño alarmado.

-Las diez y media, y te recuerdo que estamos a miércoles, mañana espero verte en clase.

Emma le miró sorprendida, es cierto que ya le había comentado que era profesora, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar como se comportaba como una maestra.

Henry miró a ambas agobiado, desde luego había pasado y con creces la hora límite que su madre le había puesto.

Emma no pudo evitar notarlo, y aunque estaba cansada, decidió que debía ayudarlo.

-Sabes llegar a tu casa, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

-Bien, pues te llevo. En coche llegarás mucho antes y además, no podemos dejar que te vayas solo a esta hora.

"Qué madre más irresponsable" no pudo evitar pensar.

Henry no paró de hablar en todo el trayecto, parecía ilusionado por haber conocido a una persona nueva que además disfrutaba casi tanto como él de los libros y las películas Disney.

-Todavía no había conocido a nadie que fuera tan fan de las películas Disney como yo- decía entusiasmado- a excepción de mi madre, claro, ella se sabe todas las canciones y muchos de los diálogos.

Aquello llamó la atención de Emma. Henry hablaba de su madre con un gran cariño, pero eso no era lo más importante, al fin y al cabo era normal, era su madre. Lo que le llamó la atención, fue lo que le contaba sobre cómo era, las cosas que hacía. Todos los fines de semana se levantaba una hora antes que él para prepararle un desayuna espectacular, los viernes era noche de película, le encantaba poner musicales, porque su madre se ponía en pie y cantaba y bailaba todas las canciones de la pelí ía una gran mujer, muy diferente de la que habían hablado Mary Margaret y Bella en Granny's.

-Para el coche-exclamó Henry de pronto. Emma frenó casi de forma instintiva y vio como el niño abría la puerta y salía corriendo, haciendo señas hacía un coche negro que esperaba a que el semáforo de la esquina se pusiera en verde.

Del coche salió una mujer corriendo, no le vio bien, pero pudo escuchar como exclamaba:-No vuelvas a hacer esto, estás castigado- hablaba con una voz dura, pero un instante después se dejó caer para ponerse a la altura de su hijo y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Emma no sabía qué hacer, si acercarse o marcharse. Decidió que lo mejor sería dar media vuelta, ya vería al chico en otro momento.

Se marchó, cuando llegó a Granny's recogió a sus padres, que habían bebido más de la cuenta y que con vagas y confusas explicaciones le guiaron hacía el apartamento que se iba a convertir en su hogar.

 **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que llevo mucho de vacaciones y, de hecho, estoy escribiendo esto mientras estoy de viaje. Por favor, recodad, si se os ocurre alguna idea, enviadme algún titulo que os gustaría.**

 **Espero vuestras comentarios, intentaré subir otro capitulo hoy mismo, como disculpa por haber tardado tanto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Llevaba casi una semana en Storybrook. Y, aunque no lo quería reconocer, se estaba sintiendo francamente bien.

Todavía no podía trabajar porque necesitaba el permiso y unos papeles que todavía tenían que enviarle desde Nueva York, así que tendría tiempo libre hasta el lunes.

Mientras tanto, se entretenía paseando, entablando relación con la gente y pasando tiempo con aquel niño que le había cautivado por completo.

También pasaba tiempo con su madre cuando esta no estaba trabajando y había visitado un par de veces a su padre en la comisaría, intentando aprender algunas cosas que le serían útiles para su próximo trabajo, el de ayudante del sheriff.

Aunque le gustaba investigar por el pueblo, estaba deseando empezar a trabajar, ya que se daba cuenta de que poco a poco se le estaban acabando las cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué harás hoy, hija?- le preguntó Mary Margaret mientras se preparaba un café. Era martes, al día siguiente haría una semana desde su llegada al pueblo.

-No lo sé… No se me ocurre a donde ir… me gustaría pasar un rato con Henry pero hoy tiene colegio y por lo que se ve su madre es muy estricta en este asunto, solo puede salir los fines de semana, excepto alguna que otra excepción como la del miércoles pasado o si su maestra, es decir, tú le manda pocos deberes-después miró a su madre con cara triste.

-No pongas esa cara de chachorrito, Emma por favor, me alegro de que te lleves tan bien con el niño, es francamente encantador, pero… no puedes pedirme que no le mande deberes cuando son necesarios o ponerte así porque no vas a verlo hoy. ¡Es un niño, por amor de Dios! Tienes que conocer a gente que sea de tu edad.

-Eso hago, Mary, he hablado con casi todo el pueblo, a decir verdad… creo que he hablado con todo el pueblo-esbozó una sonrisa que parecía ser de orgullo- y… no me malinterpretes, son muy buena gente, aunque ese señor Gold… no me da buena espina, pero digamos que no son mi tipo de gente… están bien pero para charlar un rato, no he encontrado nadie con quien entablar una buena amistad. Al menos por ahora, quizás me estoy precipitando, hay que tener en cuenta que solo llevo una semana aquí.

-¿Y Ruby?

-Está bien, es divertida, abierta, le gusta hablar de todo… pero suele estar trabajando, la veo por la mañana, cuando me paso por Granny's pero… al igual que Henry, solo podremos hablar los fines de semana. Por lo que se ve su abuela es bastante estricta, aunque por lo poco que la conozco parece una gran mujer.

-Lo es, lo es… la conozco desde hace mucho, es una mujer magnifica, me ha enseñado mucho. Y…¿seguro que no has encontrado a nadie más con quien estar?

-Ya te lo he dicho… paso buenos ratos con la gente del pueblo, pero Henry es sin ninguna duda mi preferido.

-Y…¿qué tal te ha caído su madre?-lo pregunto con miedo.

-¿Quién? ¡Oh, es cierto! Todavía no le he conocido, no se ha dado la ocasión, se me había olvidado, aunque es realmente difícil, Henry habla sobre ella todo el rato, casi parece que su padre no existiera.

-Y no existe, bueno sí, pero no le conoce, es adoptado.

-¿Y el marido? Me parece recordar que lo mencionaste el otro día…

-Sí, pero vino después que el niño, no sé ni siquiera si están casados. Henry no lo considera su padre. A Regina no parece importarle porque así tiene toda su atención en ella, aunque se llevan bastante bien, Robin es un buen hombre, me alegro de que Henry lo tenga en su vida.

-Así que se llama Regina… no lo sabía, él la llama mamá, lo cual es normal.

-Tan normal pero tú no eres capaz de…-Mary Margaret no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que no recibió la mirada recriminatoria de su hija.

Emma se sintió dolida. Si hubiera tenido a sus padres con ella, cuando más los necesitaba, en su infancia, no dudaría al llamarles mamá y papá.

Aunque estuvo tentada de decirle más de una cosa, decidió coger sus cosas y decir, mientras salía por la puerta:-Voy a visitarla

-¿A quién?- la voz de su madre salió como un susurro.

-A la alcaldesa

Aunque no sabía porque, a su madre no le gustaba nada aquella mujer y sabía que no le gustaba que fuera ni siquiera a presentarse.

Aunque le había dicho que iba a ver a Regina, se marchó al pequeño castillo de madera en la arena que le había enseñado Henry.

Descalza deslizo sus pies sobre la arena que ya comenzaba a caldearse debido al sol de la mañana.

Habría querido ir a conocer a la alcaldesa, pero en cuanto salió de su casa se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde vivía. Decidió que debía averiguarlo, se lo preguntaría a Henry en cuanto lo viera.

Su sorpresa fue descubrir que el castillo ya estaba ocupado.

Un grupo de unos cinco muchachos que probablemente estaban evitando ir al colegio lo ocupaba.

Así que decidió dar un paseo. Se entretuvo toda la mañana y finalmente se encontró guiando sus pasos hacia el colegio.

Cuando Henry la vio corrió hacía ella contento.

-Hola, Emma, ¡que bien que hayas venido! Podrías venir todos los martes a recogerme, mi madre trabaja hasta un poco más tarde y no puede así que me tengo que ir solo… si puedes claro

Emma le miró con una sonrisa:- Claro que puedo chico-le respondió revolviéndole el pelo-te reservo los martes entonces.

Emma se encontró siendo guiada hacía el lugar donde había querido ir toda la mañana.

Cuando llegaron un coche estaba siendo estacionado en la puerta, el mismo que una semana antes había visto esperar en el semáforo.

-¿Quieres entrar?- preguntó el niño.

Ella iba a responder que sí pero sintió como las palabras se perdían en su garganta cuando vio a la mujer que salía del coche.

En ese momento conecto a las dos mujeres que tenían el mismo nombre pero que nunca se le habría ocurrido unir, la madre buena y atenta que al mismo tiempo era una mala persona y la mujer que había conocido en aquel barco.

-Regina…-fue lo único que dijo.

-Hola-respondió con voz sorprendida la otra mujer.

-¿Entras o no?-repitió Henry

-Umm creo que es mejor que no, me esperan en casa…

-Bueno…-parecía decepcionado. Entró en casa sin despedirse.

Emma empezó a caminar calle abajo.

-¿Emma?-escuchó y se paró en seco.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Había oído hablar sobre ella, su hijo estaba muy ilusionado con su nueva amiga, todo el pueblo había organizado una fiesta en su honor hacía unos días y después se encontró con Mary Margaret.

Esta le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con su hija, prácticamente le había amenazado y había dado por hecho que ya se conocían, Emma había ido a visitarla.

Esto le puso sobre aviso, ya había decidido que le iba a decir, ella también sabía amenazar, nadie se relacionaba con su hijo sin su consentimiento y menos la hija de Mary Margaret.

Pero la mujer no había aparecido por su oficina, tampoco había ido a su casa pues tenía una cámara de su entrada conectada en el ordenador de la alcaldía.

Y ahora que sabía quien era… no fue capaz…sin embargo supo que debía decir algo.

Hubiera preferido llamarle de forma más formal, debía averiguar su apellido, pero tenía que llamarla.

-¿Emma?

La mujer se paró al instante y se giró.

-¿Sí?

-Yo… me gustaría hablar contigo- se sintió muy vulnerable y no sabía porque, se regañó mentalmente y recuperó la compostura- Debemos hablar, si vas a trabajar a mi servicio debes saber algunas cosas entendido que no está trabajando, acuda a mi despacho mañana. A las nueve y media. No llegues tarde.

Después se dio la vuelta y entró en su casa. No pudo evitarlo y miró entre las cortinas, allí estaba, mirando hacía el lugar donde ella había estado segundos antes.

De repente vio como ella le miraba. Iba a apartarse corriendo de la cortina pero vio como ella esbozaba una sonrisa mientras le miraba a los ojos. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la otra mujer levantó el pulgar en señal de aceptación para después girarse y marcharse.

Claramente no tuvo nada que ver, lo sabía, pero tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro durante todo el día y cuando llegó la hora de acostarse no pudo evitar pensar en una reunión que tendría al día siguiente, concretamente a las nueve y media y la sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

 **Bueno, dos en el día de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, tengo muchas ganas de leer vuestras reviews. Intentaré actualizar mañana.**


End file.
